


How about a game of Twister?

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Twister AU, they drink and kuroo is an asshole, this was difficult to write cause i had no idea how to start it :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo, Tsukishima and Bokuto go over to Akaashi's place to play some good ol' Twister</p>
            </blockquote>





	How about a game of Twister?

"Right foot on yellow!" Kuroo yelled joyously at Akaashi as he complied and placed his foot on the yellow circle on the mat. While trying not to come into contact with the others' body parts, he slightly, by accident, touched the backside of Bokuto's thigh. As the game of Twister went on, Akaashi had noticed that whenever he would touch Bokuto, he would tremble. Bokuto's trembling was only able to be felt by Akaashi, as he was closest to him and his trembling was very weak. He wanted to finish their round quickly because he did not want to make Bokuto suffer any longer. Though, as the game continued Bokuto's trembling subsided as he got more comfortable around Akaashi.

"O ho?" Kuroo says, grinning more evil than earlier, "Akaashi, left hand on blue~" Kuroo spun the wheel and mischievously changed the colors from red to blue; this would mean Akaashi had to reach across Bokuto's chest onto the other side of the colored mat. He was playing unfair. Nobody knew that he was cheating since Tsukishima was beside him watching every move. 

"Tch. Sorry Bokuto-san, this might be a tight fit..." Akaashi apologized in advance for intruding Bokuto's personal space. Akaashi was sure that Kuroo was cheating but he trusted Tsukishima. Akaashi, now chest to chest with Bokuto- he wanted to make the game a challenge therefore, ended up playing upside down, Akaashi could feel Bokuto's heart beat and the rythmatic ups and downs of his chest. Akaashi now noticed how warm Bokuto was and could feel his own face become a deep shade of pink. 

"Don't mind," Bokuto said cheerfully while glaring at Kuroo, "It's just a game..." Bokuto was sure he would fall since his legs were going numb he also didn't want Akaashi to drink half a bottle of vodka which was the losers' punishment.

"Okay, let's hold that pose for a while as I get myself a drink~" Kuroo pauses the game as the two are about to collapse. Their muscles are being pushed to the max, glimmering with beads of sweat and breath slightly becoming more rapid. Bokuto could tell that Akaashi was reaching the limit his body had established; he could feel Akaashi's muscles slightly tremble harder each second. Although Akaashi was trembling, Bokuto found this incredibly cute when he saw Akaashi. He wasn't sure why he found it cute but he did. 

"I'm back. Ladies, how are we?" Kuroo asks as sweat drops from Akaashi's nose. 

"How long are we going to wait until this is over?" Bokuto wonders trying not to give Kuroo the satisfaction of toying with them. 

"Hmm le-" Kuroo tries to say but is cut off by an exhausted Akaashi. 

"I lose," Akaashi says, getting up from the mat, "Bokuto wins, and I'm not playing anymore." Akaashi doesn't care that he now has to drink half a bottle of vodka. He just didn't want to lay on top of Bokuto anymore; too much embarrassment will kill him. "I'll get the vodka..." Akaashi picks his wallet up and reaches the door when Tsukishima speaks up. 

"I can get it for you. Your legs are sore right?" Tsukishima relieves Akaashi from the pain of walking to the liquor store and back. 

"Thank you very much, Tsukishima-san." Akaashi said relieved. Now he can rest for a while until he gets blackout drunk, curtsey of Kuroo. He has a very low alcohol tolerance so half a bottle of vodka will do the trick. He hopes that Tsukishima-san will never get back cause Akaashi really wants to sleep the soreness off. 

\---

The next thing Akaashi sees is that the sun is high in the sky and his house is a complete mess. Again, curtesy of Kuroo. Somehow Kuroo always finds a way to get a party started; no one really minds, some even invite him just to start an awesome party.

Akaashi never remembers drinking but it is mid-Friday and he is not at work. He can some what understand that the one who drank the vodka was himself. The screaming headache and the very, very bright sun explained it themselves. 

He should call in to his work to let them know that he is sick. But making sure everyone is still alive comes first. He doesn't see Tsukishima anywhere, he probably went home. Kuroo is hugging the pillows that were on Akaashi's bed and Bokuto is sound asleep on the dining room table. He was utterly curious as to how one could sleep on a table without ruining their back. He decided to make some simple udon to help with everyone's hangovers and did not believe that any of them would want a three course meal. As the soup is finally completed he wakes everyone that stayed the night to the dining room; this, obviously, did not include Kuroo whatsoever.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have faith in this fic because I feel that I didn't write it very well. Hopefully the next one will be better


End file.
